


beach boys

by enablelove



Series: July OTP Drabbles [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Husbands, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: "I told you we shouldn't have gone to the beach."
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: July OTP Drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811968
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	beach boys

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17: I told you we shouldn't have gone to the beach.
> 
> I'm hopefully going to do 31 days of drabbles for my otps. Each chapter could be different so heed pairings.

“I told you we shouldn’t have gone to the beach,” David says, spreading cooling aloe on Patrick’s very angry red shoulders.

“Yes, David, you’ve mentioned that. But, we are on an island, and the beach is literally ten feet away from our door,” Patrick says in his _I’m starting to lose my patience, David_ voice. 

David presses a soft kiss behind Patrick’s ear and feels him relax the tiniest bit.

“Patrick, honey, we’re on our honeymoon. Nobody is going to judge us for spending the whole time in bed.”

“David, I love you, but my ass and dick are sore,” Patrick tells him, turning just a little to half wink at David.

“And now, so is the rest of you,” David retorts, swatting him slightly.


End file.
